Fight Kiln
The TokHaar Fight Kiln is a combat minigame, wherein waves of TokHaar are fought for the sole sake of combat and their amusement. It's a tougher and improved sequel to the TzHaar Fight Cave minigame, and is extremely difficult to complete for the average player. Only the best adventurers can survive all 37 gruelling waves. This requires many times more persistence and skill than the original Fight Cave. It is recommended by Jagex and players alike that one should attain 85+ in all combat skills before attempting the Fight Kiln, although it is possible to complete it without these stats. Entering the Fight Kiln requires having done The Elder Kiln, as well as a one-time payment of a fire cape. After this, the kiln may be played as many times as desired for the rewards - a choice of a TokHaar-Kal or an uncut onyx. Unlike the typical 63 waves of the Fight Cave, the Fight Kiln only has 37 waves. Unlike the Fight Cave, there is no combat level pattern to be followed for each wave in the Fight Kiln. However, the waves of the Fight Kiln are always the same and the monsters always spawn in the same location. To reach the end of the minigame, players must fight a total of 7 TokHaar-Jad - who function in much the same way as the standard TzTok-Jad - before being faced with their final challenge; the gigantic Har-Aken. There are several safespots in the Fight Kiln that can be used to lure and trap the TokHaar. Be aware, however, that the cave will slowly fill with lava, submerging the safespots and forcing the player to use the low wall in the middle of the area for luring. Lava will fill the cave after waves 10, 20, 30 and 34. By the time the final boss fight with Har-Aken commences, only a square-shaped piece of land will be available. Every alternate wave will also cause lava crystals to spawn in the Kiln, which can be used to gain bonuses such as temporary invincibility or full prayer and life point restoration. Use them to the fullest to survive the waves - especially the seven TokHaar-Jads and Har-Aken. Unlike the Fight cave, players are allowed to bring a familiar into the arena. Monsters Crystals In some waves you can obtain Crystals, which grant certain "power-ups" usable only in the Fight Kiln. Only one crystal can be activated at a time, so the effects cannot be combined. When a crystal is used, the appropriate stat is boosted to 150% (148 at 99) while the other combat stats are reduced to 50% (49 at 99). It is recommended to pick following crystals: Invulnerability, Constitution and Restoration. Others will just occupy inventory space and they are likely to be not needed throughout the cave. Picking magic crystal is only advised if experienced enough. Invulnerability crystal should be used on wave 36. Constitution crystals are recommended to save for Har'Aken and restoration crystals are useful whenever your life points and prayers are low. Waves Interactive map Table Rewards Upon victory in the Fight Kiln, players are prompted to choose reward between a TokHaar cape — a TokHaar-Kal-Ket, TokHaar-Kal-Xil or TokHaar-Kal-Mej — or an uncut onyx. Players are only able to choose the cape(s) equivalent to the combat style(s) they used most during the minigame. For example, if someone primarily uses melee, they will only get a choice between a TokHaar-Kal-Ket and an onyx, but if someone uses all three combat styles in roughly equivalent amounts, they will have a choice between all three capes and an onyx. The TokHaar-Kal capes are some of the best in the game, possessing a damage bonus of 31 in their respective combat styles. The kiln can be played multiple times to get all four rewards. Completing the Kiln once is also a requirement for the Completionist cape. Players may also choose to trade in a set of all three TokHaar-Kal with Tzhaar-Mej-Jeh in the central plaza to receive the Enhanced Fire Cape cosmetic override. This will destroy all three capes and is irreversible. Note that if a player has a full inventory while choosing a reward, or clicks away from the reward chatbox, they will be transported outside of the Fight Kiln and will have to go back in and talk to TokHaar-Hok again to claim their reward (provided at least 1 free inventory slot is available). The Fight Kiln cannot be played again until a reward is chosen. Har-Aken may rarely drop the Volcanic shard, which is used to unlock its pet version: Shrimpy. Trivia * Upon completing the Fight Kiln, the following message appears in your Adventurer's Log: "I defeated many waves of TokHaar, before vanquishing the mighty Har'Aken and conquering the Fight Kiln." * An Early bird lamp was obtained by players who reached wave 30 of the minigame within two weeks of its release - before 29 February 2012. * Sometimes, a rare glitch can occur in which the wave will begin but no monsters will spawn regardless of how long the player waits. This can be fixed by logging out and then logging back in. * Completing the kiln nets 166,779 total experience with 125,402 going to combat styles and 41,377 going to constitution. * On 9 February 2015, Jagex added a spawn timer for the Fight Kiln in fast and slow speeds in response to player feedback due to waves spawning slowly. Category:Locations Category:TzHaar Category:Fight Kiln